Mister Mxyztplk (Earth-Two)
It was during one of his trips to Earth, he encountered Superman who was not only able to defeat him but stopped almost all of his tricks and dangers which seemingly were unintended to cause any lasting harm to the general public as when he released wild animals into the streets probably assuming that Superman would restrain the animals before any real harm could result. Mxyztplk continued to return to annoy Superman on many occasions, forever testing and trying to prove his superiority over the Man of Steel. But try as he might, Mxyztplk never could. Some surmise that he never really wanted to defeat Superman in later times but only wanted him to not take life so seriously and not look on life as a series of challenges to overcome, as he did not appear as much in the Earth dimension after Clark Kent married Lois Lane. Though he did pop in now and again and with less anger and more mischief such as not dropping a plane full of passenger from midair but just startling them with an invisible plane. | Powers = * : Unlike his Earth-One and later counterparts, Mxyztplk's powers were based on true magicks whereby specific incantations and potions were required for Mxyztplk to produce an effect. Other spells of sufficient power and scope could also effect him and his abilities but very few outside of his home dimension have shown that level of ability and scope. Mxyztplk specifically had to use incantations in order to produce effects and was limited to them where his Earth-One and later counterparts would only agree to be limited to a set of conditions and could break such agreements if they so chose to do. The range of his magic ability was near limitless and able to be used for almost any effect such as turning solid matter invisible, converting matter from one source into another (i.e., lead into gold) mobilizing inanimate objects with seemingly lifelike mobility, mass hypnotism to compel others to invoke incantations for effect, and many other effects and abilities. His most used ability was interdimensional teleportation but seemingly it was limited to operate between only the Earth-Two dimension and his home dimension of Zrfff. He may have used other incantations to go to other dimensions, but such adventures were not listed. He could teleport from Zrfff to the Earth-Two dimension by the invocation of his adopted name and return using its reverse. In order to transport other people to Zrfff, he needed for others to speak another incantation as invoking his adopted name only seemed to be effective for him and other people native to Zrfff. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * The term Mxyztplk is actually the incantation that allows him to cross into the Earth-Two dimension from his home dimension of Zrfff. | Trivia = * Mister Mxyztplk originally appeared in the Superman comic strip in February 1944 before appearing in circa July 1944. However, the comic book story was written and drawn first, and Mr. Mxyztplk was created by Jerry Siegel and Ira Yarbrough (not Whitney Ellsworth and Wayne Boring, the comic strip creative team).Comic Legends: Who Really Created Mister Mxyztplk? * According to Julius Schwartz, his name is pronounced mux-izt-pulk. However stated the pronunciation is "Mix-yex-TIP-el-ick". Not to be confused with his Earth-One counterpart Mr. Mxyzptlk, pronounced "Mix-yex-PIT-el-ick" . * Mister Mxyzptlk states that he is the only one who can pop from world to world and depending on the reality his name is pronounced and even spelled differently. He hints that Mxyztplk is another one of his identities. | Links = }} Category:Imps Category:Cosmic Beings